The Damages are Done
by Penguins2Japan
Summary: AU! Jason makes a huge mistake and loses Reyna because of it. Reyna runs off to New York with Percy and Annabeth for the summer. Jason is losing it. But when something goes wrong with Reyna that relates her past, who can save her in time? AU/OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like making a JEYNA story! So... Here I go! This story is totally AU! Relates nothing to the series because this is how I like to write! :) Enjoy! Oh, I own nothing! Just the amazing plot and awesome hair!**  
**(Oh, sorry if my writing sucks! I failed my Language Arts final! :P)**  
**AND I FINALLY JOINED THE JEYNA FAN CLUB! :) 3**

****WOW! SORRY ABOUT SPELLING HER NAME WRONG! MY COMPUTER TOLD ME IT WAS CORRECT BUT IT LIED TO ME!**  
**

* * *

Reyna sits on the soft sand, staring off to the near distance where the beautiful blue ocean lies. The stars shine brightly down and the moon is a big round ball of light for the dark night sky. Salty tears slowly rolls down her cheeks, staining her already wet cheeks. Her knees are pulled up close to her body and her arms are wrapped around her legs.

"REYNA!" She hears her name being called. "REYNA!"

The familiar voice puts a faint smile upon her face but remembering how badly that familiar person hurt her, her smile quickly vanishes and is replaced with a sad frown.

"REYNA!"

The familiar voice is getting closer and closer.

Reyna closes her eyes, trying to attempt to block out the noises.

"REYNA!"

The voice finally caught up to her.

"Reyna."

Jason carefully looks at Reyna. He notices her cheeks are stained with fresh and dried tears. Her eyes are red and puffy, probably from crying. Her wavy dark brown hair is in a messy side braid and her clothes are covered in sand.

"Go away Jason!" Reyna shouts through the sobs.

"I'm sorry, Reyna," Jason confesses.

"Then you wouldn't have done that," Reyna says before leaving.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! Now click that review button and review my story! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for spelling REYNA's name wrong. My computer told me it was spelled RENYA not REYNA. Oh, stupid computer! I hope you get smarter! :( (DON'T WORRY, I FIXED IT!)**

**Anyways- I want to talks all the readers and to the two lovely reviews from: I am Reyna daughter of Bellona and aesthetic promises!**

**BTW, if my grammar sucks or my writing sucks, it's because I did not do good in Language Arts. :P I decided to do a longer chapter! YAY! :D**

**Well- Here's Chapter two! (Its a flashback! The whole chapter is a flashback that will connect with Chapter one)**

* * *

_Reyna smiles at herself as she looks at her reflection. She is wearing a plain sundress that has little flower designs scatter across the dress with a thin black sweater and black flats. Her long wavy dark brown hair is swipe to the side, braided. _

_She quickly exits her room with a big smile across her face. She slowly walks down stairs to be greeted by her boyfriend of one and a half years, Jason Grace. _

_Jason stares at the girl in front of him. His eyes widen and his mouth drop in shock. He quickly walks up to her and wraps his arms around her tiny frame. _

_"You look beautiful, Smarty," Jason whispers into her hair._

_"Why, thank you," Reyna whisper back with a smile as she continues to embrace Jason. _

_Finally letting go, after what felt like hours and hours of embracing, the couple leaves Reyna house and heads to their friend's beach house. _

_The drive was awkward and filled with silence. The silence, however, was actually uncomfortable when it usually is comfortable. Reyna sits in the passenger seat as she nervously sneaks glances at Jason. Jason doesn't bother to look at Reyna the entire ride. He just stares ahead, focusing on the road. _

_"What's with this awkward silence?" Reyna finally breaks the quietness. _

_"What do you mean? It's just fine," Jason answers too quickly in a shaky voice._

_"Nothing... Nevermind," Reyna lies._

_She knew by Jason's tone, that something was wrong. Just minutes before while they were still at her home, everything was fine. But once when they got in to the car, everything started to get awkward and uncomfortable._

_After another ten minutes of silence, they finally arrive at the party. Quickly getting out of the car, Jason runs to the other side of the car to open the passenger car. Taking out his hand, he takes Reyna's smaller hand into his and helps her get out of the car. _

_The scene ahead of them is your average high school beach party. Teenagers are all over the place with red plastic cups in hands. Loud meaningless music is blasting from speakers and boys and girls doing dance moves that were not PG rated._

_"Oh, high school parties," Reyna mutters under her breath, so quiet that Jason couldn't hear her comment._

_"I'm going to get us some drinks," Jason tells Reyna before leaving her alone in the big beach house full of drunk teenagers._

_Reyna looks around, trying to find a safe place to sit where there are no annoying drunks to bother her. She walks out to the deck to find a small area to the left corner where there isn't anyone around. Sitting down, she starts to wonder why Jason started to act weird during the car ride._

"Was it something I did?" _Reyna wonders as she continues to think._

_Finally she felt a body standing next to her. _

_"Why don't you go dancing with us?" An arrogant jock asks her with his friends nodding their head in her. _

_"No thanks, I'm fine," she tries to brush them off but they continue to talk to her and starts to touch her, all over. _

_"Come on, we can have some fun..." One of the cocky boys whispers in her ear as he rubs his hands down her arms._

_"Really, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my boyfriend," Reyna tells them as she tries to push them off _

_"Really now? Your boyfriend? You mean Jason Grace? If he is really your boyfriend, then why is locking lips with the Piper girl? Isn't Piper head cheerleader and Jason start football player? They seem like the perfect couple. And you... You're just a nerd who somehow got together with Jason for a year and a half. But you didn't realize that he's been cheating on you. Did you?" The first guy tells her while the rest of his friends left._

_Reyna stands there, eyes widen in shock and sadness. _

_"You're lying, Ryan. You're lying," She tells him softly and forcefully._

_"Am I really? During those times you didn't come to these parties, he was always with that Piper girl. That has been going on for quite some time. Like for six months," Ryan tells her as he starts to kiss her neck._

_Reyna begins to shake while tears are forming in her hazel eyes. _

_"No!" Reyna says as she pushes Ryan off of her._

_Reyna runs inside the house to find the worst scene ever. Her boyfriend was standing there, in the middle of the crowd. His arms wrapped tightly around another girl as if she might disappear. Her arms are slung around his neck, playing with his blond hair. Their lips are lock. They were kissing with such passion that anyone would be fooled to believe they were together._

_The tears in her eyes quickly disappears and the shock and sadness were replaced with anger. She marches towards the two and rips them apart. Throwing Piper to the ground, she walks up to Jason. Face to face, she watches as his blue eyes fill with regret and guilt. Smiling evilly, she continues to stare down at Jason._

_"HA! I can't believe I thought you were different," Reyna says in disgust. "You're nothing but a freakin' bastard that should burn in hell!"_

_Reyna finally snaps and she punches Jason straight in the face. The crowd stares in shock. Reyna, a nerd, a geek, a nobody, but somehow manages to get Jason as he r boyfriend just swore and punch him. _

_"And you," Reyna spits out as she turns around to face Piper. "You're nothing but a bitch who is slutting around with every guy you see."_

_Reyna stares down at Piper with disgust in her eyes. She does the least expected and tackles Piper to the ground. Throwing punches and slaps, Reyna finally gets off of Piper. She stares at Piper before turning her attention to Jason._

_"I never want to see you ever again!" she spits at him._

_Finally, she turns her attention towards the crowd who are standing there in awe._

_"Ha! You all thought I was just a weak, little, quiet, smart nerd. Well, I'm not!" She says before running away._

_As she left the house, Jason slowly gets up to find hundreds of angry eyes staring down at him and Piper. _

_"You know, we may have made fun of her but you didn't have to break her," his good friend, Dakota says shaking his head as he leaves in disgust. _

_"I thought you were different from most cheerleaders. But you're nothing but the rest. You're just one of those whores," Sara, one of Piper's fellow cheerleader, spits at her before following Dakota. _

_Jason closes his eyes, replaying the scene. _"HA! I can't believe I thought you were different," Reyna says in disgust. "You're nothing but a freakin' bastard that should burn in hell!"

_Jason remembers how her eyes look. Her hazel eyes were filled with hurt, shock, anger, and disappointment. _

_He drops his head down as he starts to realize how stupid he was._

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two! Hope y'all like it! I think I did an okay job! Haha.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: Can y'all send me songs you like? I want to listen to more music. I love Rock, Country, Pop, and about almost everything.**

**Oh, also what do you think of my cover artwork? I drew the rose myself! :)  
**

**NOW! Click that review button and tell me your thoughts on my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter Three is here! YAY! THANKS FOR READING! I would like to thank you all for reading because it makes me feel loved and special since I love to write! **

**This chapter is now back to the present and Reyna is over at Percy's door. **

**Here I go! -.-**

* * *

Annabeth opens the door to find one of her closest friends in tears. Quickly, she opens the door wider and pulls Reyna into a sisterly embrace. Percy comes up from behind, with confusion on his face. He raises his eyebrow at Annabeth.

"I don't know," Annabeth mouths to Percy.

"How about we get inside," Annabeth says calmly to Reyna.

Reyna slowly nods as she drags herself off Annabeth and walks inside. Annabeth and Percy follow her with concern. They never witness they fearless friend so broken before.

"Reyna," Percy says softly. "What's wrong?"

"Hahaha. What do you mean? I'm just fine!" Reyna laughs in denial as more tears start to fall.

Percy and Annabeth share a look before they look at Reyna in disbelief.

"He-he c-ch-heated," Reyna says as her laughter dies.

"What?" Annabeth gasps in shock.

She has known Jason since freshman year, which means for two years now. He has always seem like the nice guy. Sure, he's popular and captain of the football team but he was different. Or, she believed he was.

"And what that bitch too," Reyna laughs. "I can't believe I trusted him."

"Who?" Percy asks trying to get out as much information as he can.

Percy looks at Reyna with sorrow. He has known her since he could talk. The two grew up together and became best friends. He is like an older brother to Reyna. Percy always looks out for her, hoping nothing can ever hurt her. Her past is what makes Percy worry about her the most. Her past is what created her today. Her past is what people don't know about her and yet, they still judge.

"Pi-Piper," Reyna whispers.

Annabeth eyes widen. Sure, Piper is a cheerleader. Sure, but everyone says she's different. She was considered one of those 'nice' popular girls who was 'friends' with everyone and never hurts anyone. And Annabeth believed Piper was one of those girls but now, not so much.

"Are you positive?" Percy asks.

Reyna nods her head.

"Happening... six... months..." Reyna says between sobs.

"What?" Percy shouts in anger. "How long?"

Percy is boiling with anger. How dare that Grace kid hurt his little 'sister'! He clenches his fist, ready to punch something. His face is redden from anger and his eyes look murderous. Percy's sudden anger scares Reyna as her eyes widen in fear as she looks at her best friend. Annabeth notices the sudden mood change.

"Percy..." Annabeth tries to calm Percy down but that did no use.

"How long?" Percy says once again with anger.

Reyna doesn't reply but continues to stare at Percy, eyes wide in fear. She slowly backs away from Percy as flashbacks of her past replays in her mind.

* * *

**End of chapter three! Wow, I am on a roll here! Thanks summer for getting out all of my ideas! YES! Please tell me if there are any grammar or spelling errors. My laptop doesn't have grammar check so yeah... And I am too lazy to recheck it. :) Please tell me what you all think and now click that review button and tell me! Love you all for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter four! My sister is out of town and I get the laptop so I can type away! :) This chapter will be continuing from chapter 3! I will write somethings about Reyna's past but just not the whole thing. :) **

**BTW: They are all 17 or 16 years old! :)**

* * *

**Before:**

_**Percy is boiling with anger. How dare that Grace kid hurt his little 'sister'! He clenches his fist, ready to punch something. His face is redden from anger and his eyes look murderous. Percy's sudden anger scares Reyna as her eyes widen in fear as she looks at her best friend. Annabeth notices the sudden mood change.**_

_**"Percy..." Annabeth tries to calm Percy down but that did no use. **_

_**"How long?" Percy says once again with anger.**_

_**Reyna doesn't reply but continues to stare at Percy, eyes wide in fear. She slowly backs away from Percy as flashbacks of her past replays in her mind.**_

Present:

Reyna closes her eyes in fear as the flashbacks replay.

_"Reyna! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Her mother's screeching voice rings throughout the home._

_Ten years old, Reyna freezes as she hears her mother's voice calling out for her. Her mother's footsteps are heard loud and clear, as if she was storming up the stairs, which she probably was doing. _

_Reyna tries to run away but it was too late. Her mother just slam the door closed. _

_"Now darling," her mother pretends to sound loving and caring. "When I talk to you or ask for you, you come down right away. Not let me come up."_

_Her mother steps closer to Reyna._

_"Got it?" Her mother whispers evilly to her daughter._

_Reyna stands there in shock, not moving at all._

_Her mother gets pissed off and throws Reyna against the wall. _

_"I said got it!"_

_Reyna nods her head nervously as she looks up at her drunk mother in fright._

_"REYNA!" She hears her father call out._

_Her mother's brown eyes widen in anger. _

_"Stay right here, darling," her mother says in disgust before walking out._

_Minutes of her parents arguing was finally over when she heard that gun shot. She never saw her father since._

"REYNA!" she hears Percy shout her name. "I asked you a question! Now answer it!"

Reyna snaps out of the daydream to come face to face with a pissed off Percy and a concern Annabeth.

"Uh... Uh.." Reyna attempts.

"That's not an answer!" Percy screams.

Sally Jackson, Percy's mother came into the living room after hearing her son shout in anger. She enters the room to find Percy boiling red with anger, Annabeth trying to calm him down, and a frighten Reyna, back up against the wall.

"Percy Jackson! What do you think you're doing?" Sally yells at her son.

Percy snaps his attention towards his mother before putting full attention towards Reyna. He finally notices the tears in her eyes and the fear and shock expression she holds.

"Reyna..." Percy says calmly trying to reach his hand out.

Reyna shakes her head and slips away, running out the door.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sally calmly tells her son. "You and I are the only one that knew. You promised her it would never happen again but how did that turn out to be?"

"I'm sorr-" Percy begins but gets interrupted by his mother.

"I'm not the one you should apologizing to. Go follow her now before something bad happens," Sally states before exiting.

"Percy... What is your mother talking about?" Annabeth asks in confusion.

"Nothing - well, it's about Reyna's past. Can't talk about it. I need to find her," Percy says before sprinting out the door.

* * *

**End of chapter four! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love it! Oh! IF ANY OF YOU READERS HAVE INSTAGRAM AND WANT TO FOLLOW ME, PLEASE PM ME! I WOULD LOVE SOME FOLLOWERS! :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have no excuse but I have been extremely lazy this summer! And now that I learn I can post stories from my iPod, I might write more but that depends on my laziness.

I have a question before you all start to read but know any good bands to listen to? Their music is like good and inspiring. I also want to know what is your favorite boy band? (if you has one)

Anyways... On with the story

Note to readers: this chapter will be about Jason thinking and yeah... And I change the location to Seattle because it's awesome there..

* * *

Jason walks around the waterfront with his hands in his pocket and his head down low. As he walks, he watches happy couple in love and having a good time. He even spots on couple getting engage and that brings tears to his dry eyes.

*flashback*

He was about fourteen years old when he knew he was falling for the dorky, dark haired, Reyna Wilson (don't know her last name so I gave her one). It was not suppose to happen. He was the popular boy. The one all the girls love and guys envy. He was the boy could get any girl he wanted except he chose the loser. But she was different. She has and will always be different.

She has beautiful, long, dark, wavy hair what was usually pulled to the side. Her brown eyes may seem boring to others but to him, they were absolutely stunning. Most can't see the sparkle in them but he could. The sparkle was hard to spot but he found it. She didn't wear make-up like most girls and doesn't have to because she is the most gorgeous girl he has seen. She wears sundresses like a lot of girls but the dresses were never slutty like the other girls. And she was just perfect through his eyes.

Finally, he got the guts to ask her out. After debating for god knows how long, he walks up to Reyna and asked her out. Being the typical popular boy he was, he expected a yes right away but got a simple smile and a polite 'no thank you'. Everyone thought she was nuts to turn him down. He started to think so too but knew not to give up.

After about 36 tries, she finally said yes! He jumped in joy all the way home as he planned out the perfect first date.

*end of flashback*

'I was so happy. And I ruined it! Why in holy gooses did I cheat on my beautiful angel with the devil cheerleader? Why?' Jason whispers to himself as he continues to walk, trying his hardest to avoid any happy couple.

"REYNA!" Jason heard a shout coming from behind.

He turns around to find a tall dark haired boy with sea green eyes running about, shouting Reyna'a name. And when the sea green eyed boy spotted Jason, hell broke loose.

* * *

That's the end for now! And thanks a lot for reviewing and reading!

Please type me a sweet review! Sorry about the grammar and how crappy it is. Im on my iPod so its by that great...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Thanks for reading and reviewing :) and Reyna will still be a kick ass! Just wait ;)

Plus you should read my other fanfic which is a songfic on JEYNA!

This story probably won't go as plan in the summary but whatever!

This chapter will NOT pick up from the last! This will be about Reyna and now you'll see her badass side! Yay!

* * *

Reyna runs away with tears in her eye, blurring her vision. She wonders why Percy was acting that way. Especially since he promised. Sure, everyone knows about his temper but her has never lost his temper with her.

Anger quickly replaces the hurt Reyna was feeling. Her tears slowly stops and her vision clears up.

She is mad at Jason for being the cheating bastard and mad at Percy for breaking his promise. But she is more mad at Jason. Being the girl she is, Reyna quickly runs to her favorite gym to relax a bit.

Moments later, she arrives with anger still boiling and a glare that would scare the devil itself. Gearing up, she starts to punch, kick, and release all the anger she has towards the punching bag.

"Why would you hurt that poor thing?" a voice from behind calls out.

Reyna stops, motionless, as the familiar voice taunts her.

"I know your secrets, darling. You hurt me. I'll hurt you!" it shouts.

"Well, if you were not a bitch, that wouldn't have happen!" Reyna remarks as she turns around to face Piper.

"Me? A bitch? More like you! You're the loser! The geek! The nerd! The nobody! Yet you stole him from me!" Piper bites back as she stares angrily at Reyna.

"I didn't freaking steal him from you! He just didn't like your sorry ass."

"Then why was he with me or the last six months are so?" Piper laughs.

With that statement, Reyna attacks Piper, pining her to the ground.

"You can't help but ruin my life! Making me feel miserable!"

"I don't have too! You do that on you own!" Piper barks out.

"Don't lie to me! You made my mother kill my father! You did! You and your stupid father caused it!" Reyna says through a growl. "your family caused everything! I can't believe you are my half-sister!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! Whoa! Didnt by see the coming huh? Hahaha review please!


End file.
